


A Brush of Silk

by TheLadyHoll



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, F/F, Fetish, Mirandy, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHoll/pseuds/TheLadyHoll
Summary: Submission to the Mirandy Dandy Bingo 2018 with the prompt: Feathers, Fur, Silk & Velvet and/or Sensual BeingMiranda & Andy enjoy the sensations of being with each other.





	A Brush of Silk

**Prompt: Fur, Feathers, Velvet & Silk and 'Sensual Being'**

Miranda Priestly was a sensual being. Despite her reputation for a dry and humourless humour along with eyes that could send daggers of ice through your heart, Miranda Priestly was indeed a sensual being, and those eyes were anything but icy as they burned through Andy’s skin. The editor’s body writhed against the silk sheets, the sensorial experience of the fabric against her skin torturing her in a way nothing else could. Only the silken skin of the brunette could sate her lust and slake her thirst. But still, she did not beg for it. Miranda Priestly did not beg. The brunette in question was standing at the foot of the bed, a full grin spread across her face as her own eyes glinted dangerously as they took in the woman currently tied to the headboard of her bed, bound by velvet ropes that chafed the older woman’s skin, causing her to bite her lip until it bled. Now, the brunette’s eyes darkened slightly and she crawled carefully over the other woman until she was straddling her hips, mindful not to let her lace covered centre touch the weeping core beneath it covered in a light fur that tickled the brunette’s legs. Instead, she hovered over the junction of the older woman’s legs and leaned down for gentle kiss that turned searing as Miranda tried to communicate the magnamity of her need, still too turned on for words.

The stimulation from the silk, velvet and lace gripped her in a tide of arousal at the sensuous fabrics being played across her skin. But the game wasn’t over. The brunette was clad in skillfully and delicately crafted black lace lingerie, that did little to hide her considerable assets. Assets that were now hanging so close to Miranda’s mouth that she began to salivate, wishing she had her hands free to rip the lace from the younger woman’s body and reach for the divine in the form of the brunette’s body flush against hers. Their heat and breath and fluids mingling until there was no differentiation between the material of the two bodies, becoming one in the joining of flesh against flesh.

Even worse now, the brunette sported a mink stole and pulled a single feather slyly from behind her back, her grin wicked as she glided the feather up Miranda’s thigh and then down before repeating on the other side. She bypassed the older woman’s weeping centre. Teasing her still with the feather as she trailed it across a quivering, sweat covered abdomen that resulted in a near convulsing of the older woman’s body as she squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to regain control of herself. However, the control was lost as the tip of the feather swept over her breasts, already stiff hard peaks that Miranda thought could tighten no more. Then, only then, after torturous minutes had passed did the brunette sweep the feather through the moisture beneath her legs, trailing it back across her abdomen, warm and sticky and utterly ruined.

Andrea indulged her and leaned forwards to kiss the older woman, swiping away with her tongue the blood that came from the small wound Miranda had given herself by biting her lip. She enjoyed the slow torture and titillation of the editor’s body, but anything that actually hurt the white haired woman writhing beneath her was completely unacceptable. “Are you ready?” Even the feel of the younger woman’s breath against her skin was enough to make the older woman gasp and writhe beneath her. “Yes.” Tears, unbidden, leaked from her eyes and she arched her back so far off the mattress that one would have thought it would break. Now the best sensation of all coursed through her as Andrea’s fingers found their perfect fit in the velvety core that stimulated Andrea’s sexual instinct as her fingers moved, delving into the ultimate texture. One that neither fur, nor feathers, nor velvet or silk could compare. Need and want and gratitude filled the brunette and she carefully moved her fingers in a steady rhythm that stole the older woman’s breath so that there was no sound as she arched once more in an almost painful climax that left her shuddering as the fingers inside her stroked the perfect texture they had found inside her body and were loathe to leave, bringing aftershock after aftershock, leaving the editor sweaty, and limp, and unaware of any of the fabrics or textures surrounding her that had once brought such pleasure. She was only aware of the feel of Andrea inside her and the feel of red lips, naturally plump and rosy, whispering and kissing her from her neck to her breasts to where they met her hand, still buried inside her. And in a way fabrics never quite could, the feeling of Andrea against her was more valuable than 1000 yards of silk or miles of velvet. This, was everything, and Miranda needed nothing more. For the first time in her life, she truly needed nothing more than this woman beside her.

“Mom!” Came a sudden yell from down the hallway, and both women froze before Andrea had the sense to untie Miranda from the headboard before two little redheads burst into the room.

Ah yes, mused Miranda as she smirked towards the ceiling and revised her previous thought. With the addition of her girls along with Andrea, she needed nothing more…But the velvet restraints would most definitely be kept for future ‘antics’ as the younger woman would call it. She would definitely lose her ‘restraint’ with the younger woman again in the future. And soon. Because she knew what she was hungry for.

                                                                                    ca


End file.
